


Perfect Little Omega

by alec



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't consider this a sequel to In Heat but I can totally see how you could see/think that, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, everyone knew that Hiccup was his. But he wanted to show them the full extent of it; how amazing and beautiful an omega he was, and how well he could take Jack's knot — how much he would beg and be a good omega. He wanted everyone who would watch this video to be awed at how beautiful and perfect Hiccup was, and to know that he was still utterly and entirely Jack's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Omega

"J-Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Perfectly, my beautiful Omega." From where he was perched at the edge of the bed, reaching out over the space between the mattress and the computer desk, the white-haired student finished tilting the angle of the camera atop the tripod, the red recording light casting a faint red glow over his angular, pale face. Satisfied, he sat back on his haunches, relieved and surprised that he'd managed to stay conscious with the heady scent of his mate in heat stifling the air of their small apartment bedroom.

"What if someone we knows sees it?" Hiccup asked, voice a whine; his heats normally reduced him to a mating frenzy of base intellect and primal instinct — an ironic twist of Fate for the lauded mechanical engineer — but it seemed that his extreme modesty was overpowering even that. Or at least, it was overpowering his mouth; his eyes were pure omega gold by now, and there was a massive pool of slick underneath his ass. Just looking at it caused Jack's heart to hitch and face to flush. Hiccup, spread out across the bed, a sheen of heat-induced sweat already covering his skin, cock hard and reaching for his navel, arm draped over his forehead — undoubtedly pushing down with force, as his omega usually did instinctually, to try and stave the heat off from giving him a headache — but eyes trained on Jack's every movement. Especially the movements of the alpha's member as Jack shifted positions on the bed to kneel closer to him.

"That's precisely what I want," Jack grinned lewdly, bracing his arms on either side of Jack's midriff, looking up into Hiccup's eyes with predatory alpha red. "I want _everyone_ to see. I want everyone to see me take you, and claim you, and knot you. I want them to know just how _mine_ you are."

And Jack was rewarded with a delicious shiver that rocked through Hiccup's entire body, modesty momentarily forgotten as the other boy let out a high moan; Jack wasn't sure if the reservations would return in time or not, and so he took his chance, dipping down to press his chest against Hiccup's, craning his neck and dragging his canines lightly along the scars of Hiccup's mating mark. Oh, everyone knew that Hiccup was his. But he wanted to show them the full extent of it; how amazing and beautiful an omega he was, and how well he could take Jack's knot — how much he would beg and be a good omega. He wanted everyone who would watch this video to be awed at how beautiful and perfect Hiccup was, and to know that he was still utterly and _entirely_ Jack's.

"You're so good for me, Hiccup," Jack whispered softly into Hiccup's ear, causing the boy's back to arch off the bed in anticipation, barely able to move, pinned in as he was by Jack. Jack sucked at the earlobe as Hiccup's head tossed back in another moan; whether it was omega trait or simply his mate, Hiccup got off on being restricted and limited, and Jack belatedly wished he had thought to chain his hands to the bedpost. It was way too late, as it was; every alpha instinct in Jack was screaming at him that he should already be deep inside his _very_ pliant omega, and it was taking all of his self control and a great deal of breathing without his nose (to only marginal benefit) to keep him sane enough to do any amount of teasing.

Jack ran his nails up Hiccup's sides, earning him a shudder. "Jack _please_ ," Hiccup moaned from above him, and Jack's mind was so foggy with heat and lust that he wasn't aware his head had sunk back down to nip at the boy's collarbone.

"Please _what_ , babe?" Hiccup tried looking down at Jack, but tossed his head back in ecstasy when Jack ran his nails down Hiccup's chest, half an inch to the left of centre. The two had been mated now for almost two years, and Jack knew every inch of his omega's body — possibly better than the omega himself did. People asked Jack why he kept his nails grown out just a _little_ , but he knew.

"Oh come now, Hiccup," Jack purred, devilish grin on his face. "Don't you want to put on a show for them?" Hiccup whined, not in actual protest, but in protest all the same. Jack shifted his weight to his shoulders, allowing them to support him and freeing his hands.

"Jack I am in _heat_ ," Hiccup pleaded. "I—" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off by a loud moan as Jack's middle finger sheathed itself in one motion, slick coating the digit as it moved in and out. Hiccup's head was thrown back against the pillow, and his hips were thrusting upwards, trying to catch friction against Jack's body, which the alpha (painfully, regretfully) kept just out of distance. Hiccup wouldn't stop, and the whining he probably wasn't aware he was even emitting only grew louder as his thrusts continued to be met with empty air.

Jack bent his finger into the warm, pulsing flesh, pulling out slowly, allowing the entirety of his finger to run alongside his mate's prostate slowly, forcefully. The last time he had done this, there had been angry knocks in the _kitchen_ from the other apartment, Hiccup's moans had been so loud, and the screams of pleasure that came out of Hiccup this time were no less satisfying.

"Ja-Jac-k" Hiccup panted, voice hitching as Jack reversed the movement. " _Please_ "

"Such a good omega. So eager to please his alpha," Jack mewled, and Hiccup didn't have time to revel in the praise before Jack thrust a second finger in partways, scissoring the ring wide, pushing out against the rim and eliciting a loud scream. Hiccup was in heat; there was no practical need for Jack to be stretching Hiccup other than for the foreplay and tormenting of it, but even loose enough to take Jack's knot, the muscled rim of Hiccup's hole was pushing back hard and tight around Jack's fingers, and with Hiccup's thrusting and thrashing underneath him, the pressure on Jack's two fingers was intense and insanely hot.

Still using his shoulders for support, Jack dragged his body slowly down Hiccup's chest, the sweat on their skin making the movement less graceful than intended. As Jack's twin fingers began to thrust into Hiccup properly, Jack began lapping at skin, until he felt hands on the top of his head, pushing forcefully down, until the tip of Hiccup's dick was poking at Jack's neck, then his chin, then the warm length of muscle and flesh just tantalisingly to the side of Jack's mouth.

The head of Hiccup's dick was in Jack's mouth before he was aware of it; he was quickly losing himself to the heat hormones that by all accounts should have overpowered him the moment they woke up from their post-heat-sex nap. Two days in and their bodies were still just as ready.

The sounds of Hiccup were filling the room, a constant cacophony of moaning and screaming and panting and Jack's name, over and over and over again. The rhythm of Jack's fingers had long since faltered, and Hiccup was fucking into Jack's mouth as best he could with Jack's body weight pinning him down just above his hips. Jack dragged his two fingers along either side of his omega's prostate as he tongued the slit of Hiccup's cock, and with that Hiccup was screaming loudly and warm, gooey come was pumping into Jack's mouth, hitting the back of his throat and coating the roof of his mouth as it dripped around and filled the flesh-filled cavity.

Above him, Hiccup was panting heaving, chest rising and falling, but the legs that had taken to pressing in against Jack's body where it rested between Hiccup's thighs didn't relax, the heat still unsated. But even not having penetrated Hiccup, Jack needed to be still for a moment; he was dangerously close to popping his knot already, and if he moved any and saw or felt or _smelt_ any more of how much pleasure was radiating off of Hiccup, the alpha was going to come. The two bodies were still other than to breath as Jack's head swam with lust and his mating instincts starting to dip into feral. Truthfully, they'd never put off knotting for so long during heat sex before, and it might kill Jack.

Hiccup squeezed his legs together tightly, the pressure on Jack throwing thought back into Jack's head, and all at once he was all movement and speed.

"Fuck this, Hiccup," Jack said, pulling himself up over a surprised omega, roughly shoving the boy backwards as he nudged his legs into the air. "Such a good little omega, already come for your alpha." Leaning close, staring into the golden omega eyes below him, so close that Jack threatened to go cross-eyed. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to knot you and pump you full of me and fill you up with my pups and—" Hiccup was already moaning again, thrashing, the words cutting immediately down to his base omega instincts; this was everything his body was prepared for, everything — and, right now, exclusively — what his body was made for. With a possessive snarl and a bite at Hiccup's shoulder just slightly off their mating mark (something Jack could never keep himself away from), the alpha drove his dick into the slick-leaking hole, the two boys howling in pleasure.

Hiccup's heart was racing, and Jack could feel it with the pulsing of the muscle surrounding his dick; even in a post-orgasmic Hiccup, Jack could stay perfectly still and the intense pressure and constant pulsing of his insides could make Jack come. But staying still wasn't a thought Jack could even entertain, and he pulled out and shoved in hard and quick, pushing deep and causing Hiccup to move up the mattress, the unsated alpha strength having taken over Jack's body. He could already feel his growing knot beginning to catch on Hiccup rim, but Jack was done caring about anything other than breeding Hiccup full of his come. Even if the engineer was on birth control, the alpha in Jack was determined to breed Hiccup with pups, fill him up with triplets and watch as his pretty omega swelled with his seed.

A litany of Jack's name filled the room as the sweat-drenched alpha bent over further, finding an angle to support himself with as little effort as necessary, using all of his power to thrust with abandon into his mate. Some of the thrusts dragged against, pressed against Hiccup's prostate, and with each of those the boy screamed out in pleasure, clawing at Jack's shoulders, sure to leave nailmarks; but even the ones that missed still made the omega moan desperately, begging for his alpha to claim him, begging for him to make the heat go away, begging for him to pump him full of come and knot him and promising he wouldn't take birth control next time, that next time Jack would breed him and he'd be a good omega and give him a litter of pups. Sarcastic, dominant, serious Hiccup, brought down to making every promise he could possibly think of, begging for Jack to knot him; these were some of the moments that gave Jack his life.

Jack gave a final push, shoving his inflated knot through the tight ring of Hiccup's muscle and his knot popped, locking them into place together. Jack could already feel himself about to come, and he thrust helplessly, trying to get deeper into Hiccup, trying to fill him, wanting more of the friction surrounding him completely. And then his orgasm hit, and his head thrashed back as wave after massive wave of come shot from him deep into his omega, filling Hiccup until Jack could start to feel his own come pooling around his knot, adding to the heat enveloping his dick.

The alpha collapsed, his strength completely sapped now, and he did his best to roll to the side and not land directly on Hiccup beneath him, who was moaning himself, in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The warm stickiness now smothered around his own navel was all the indication he needed that his omega had come a second time. He reached an arm up, ruffling Hiccup's hair, but didn't have the energy to continue, and his hand fell limply to the side as the room descended into exhausted, utterly sated silence.

An hour later, when Hiccup drug himself unwillingly from the sleep they'd both fallen deep into, the red light on the camera was blinking, indicating that it'd run out of room while filming the lovers sleeping. Jack's knot had shrunk and Hiccup slipped away from his alpha, reaching to turn off the camera and give it some rest. And then he was running to the restroom, because Jack had never filled him with this much come before and, as amazingly erotic as it was, it was making a mess everywhere.

* * *

It was three weeks later as a weary Jack was just leaving the university arts building to start the long trudge home to their apartment when he heard the Australian voice of his fellow art major behind him.

"Oi, Jack."

Jack turned towards Aster, the exhaustion of an eighteen hour day spent working on his senior arts project written quite plainly across his face. The last mood he was in was whatever mood required him to deal with other human beings. Aster stopped a few steps away from Jack, looking at him at first awkwardly, then looking away, and Jack's patience was absolutely not putting up with this.

"Hiccup was in heat a few weeks ago, yeah?"

Jack stared at the other alpha, a look of incredulity on his face. This was dumb, Aster was dumb, and fuck this noise, I'm—

"Wanted to say, good job," Aster said, looking up and making eye contact with Jack.

Jack just stared at him blankly for what actually elapsed into a full half minute, before realisation dawned on him and his face turned the deepest shade of scarlet possible. He didn't have the courage to look up and meet the other man's eyes, but he met Aster's fistbump all the same.


End file.
